Chapters and Volumes
Below is a list of chapters and volumes for the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Volume list | | }} |character = Yūichirō Hyakuya |page = 204 |cover = Volume 1.png |summary = Yūichirō's dream of killing all vampires is near-impossible, given that vampires are seven times stronger than humans, and the only way to kill them is by mastering Cursed Gear, advanced demon-possessed weaponry. Not to mention that humanity's most elite Vampire Extermination Unit, the Moon Demon Company, wants nothing to do with Yūichirō unless he can prove he's willing to work in a team — which is the last thing he wants! }} | | | }} |character = Mikaela Hyakuya |page = 204 |cover = Volume 2.png |summary = Now that Yūichirō has earned his place in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, he prepares to undergo a fiendish test to acquire the most powerful and deadly of humanity's weapons against vampires — Black Demon Series Cursed Gear. Meanwhile, the vampire nobility welcome a new member — Mika, the best friend Yūichirō thinks died in their escape but who has his own bitter story of survival. }} | | | }} |character = Shinoa Hīragi |page = 196 |cover = Volume 3.png |summary = Yūichirō survives the trial to acquire Cursed Gear — demon-possessed weaponry that is humanity's only hope for combating the vampire scourge. But times are dangerous, and instead of getting to celebrate his newfound power, Yūichirō and his friends are given their first mission: head to Shinjuku and investigate vampire activity. Unbeknownst to Yūichirō, Mika, his best friend and now a vampire, is headed for the same place. }} | | | }} |character = Ferid Bathory |page = 204 |cover = Volume 4.png |summary = A vampire attack reunites Yūichirō with his childhood friend Mika — though they now face each other from opposing sides of the battlefield. Mika begs him to forget about the conflict between humans and vampires and escape together, but he is torn about abandoning his new friends. Then, everything changes when Yūichirō suddenly transforms into a monstrous being with one seraphic wing! }} | | | }} |character = Yoichi Saotome |page = 196 |cover = Volume 5.png |summary = Yūichirō has no memory of his terrifying but temporary transformation into a one-winged monster during the battle for Shinjuku. The widely feared leaders of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, however, take note of his squad's unusual talent. Despite the unwanted attention, Yūichirō's resolve to save Mika from the vampires crystallizes as his real training in demon possession and manifestation begins.}} | | | }} |character = Krul Tepes |page = 204 |cover = Volume 6.png |summary = The only thing standing between humans and complete subjugation to vampires is sheer tenacity and Cursed Gear. Yūichirō has the first in spades, but to increase the amount of power he can draw from the demon inside his cursed sword, he enters a coma-like state to thin the barrier between human and demon. His power upgrade can come none too soon, as the vampire queen reveals her plans to annihilate the human resistance and claim true dominion over Japan.}} | | | }} |character = Shihō Kimizuki Kiseki-o |page = 204 |cover = Volume 7.png |summary = Thanks to intelligence acquired by the upper echelons of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, the human resistance knows that vampire nobles are amassing in Nagoya prior to an attack on the human stronghold of Tokyo in one month’s time. Yūichirō’s squad joins a secret mission to exterminate them, but the Moon Demon Company is very unimpressed with their lack of polish. Can these rookies prove their worth in real combat?}} | | | }} |character = Guren Ichinose Mahiru-no-Yo |page = 204 |cover = Volume 8.png |summary = The attack on Nagoya begins. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army descends on the vampire nobles, aiming to exterminate them completely. Three squads are assigned to take down each of eight nobles. Because they are undermanned in comparison, Shinoa and Narumi squads will have to work together seamlessly to take down their one noble. But lurking amongst the nobles is Crowley Eusford, a formidable vampire eager to drink dry his would-be vanquishers. }} | | * (Bonus) }} |character = Mitsuba Sangū |page = 180 |cover = Volume 9.png |summary = The attack on Nagoya continues! The Japanese Imperial Demon Army descends on the vampire nobles, aiming to exterminate them completely. The nobles fall one by one until Crowley Eusford takes twenty human hostages. He aims to lure Guren out and capture him for information. Can Guren, Shinoa and Narumi squads work together to rescue the hostages and defeat Crowley and his minions?}} | | | }} |character = Crowley Eusford Chess Belle Horn Skuld |page = 204 |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 10 (Japanese Cover).png |summary = After losing his mind to Asuramaru’s power in his attempt to save Guren, Yūichirō goes unconscious and is stolen away by Mika. When Yūichirō finally wakes up, he learns that Mika is dying from lack of human blood. Yūichirō offers Mika the choice to drink his blood and become a full vampire, but Mika has something very important to tell Yūichirō about the Seraph of the End project that could change his life.}} | | | | }} |character = Shinya Hīragi Byakkomaru |page = 212 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 11 (Japanese Cover).png |summary = Mika and Yūichirō are finally reunited! With Mika on the brink of death, Yūichirō offers his blood to save his friend’s life — which turns Mika into a full-fledged vampire! Meanwhile, the captured Guren is attempting to lead the vampires into a trap set by Kureto, who plans to end this battle once and for all using the Seraph of the End! All groups descend on Nagoya Airport for an all-out war!}} | | | }} |character = Asuramaru Yūichirō Hyakuya |page = 204 |cover = Volume 12.png |summary = Three months have passed since the invasion in Nagoya and Yūichirō, Mika and Shinoa Squad are all on the run from both the vampires and the humans! Just as they resolve to ask Krul Tepes for help, Ferid Bathory and Crowley Eusford intercept them with a suspicious proposal to become the group’s new best friends, bringing with them a special hostage for good measure and the secret of the true purpose of the Seraph of the End project.}} | | | }} |character = Kureto Hīragi |page = 188 |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 13 (Japanese Cover).png |summary = Ferid has successfully coerced Shinoa Squad and Mika into joining him and Crowley on a field trip to Osaka. According to Ferid, the purpose of the trip is to see the truth behind the calamity that ended the world — ground zero of the apocalypse. But not all is as it seems, as vampire nobles from across the world are also converging on Osaka!}} | | | }} |character = Mahiru-no-Yo Guren Ichinose |page = 180 |cover = Volume 14.png |summary = Ferid Bathory and Krul Tepes have been captured by the other vampire nobles and Shinoa Squad is forced to bide its time while the two vampires are sentenced to days of torture. And what better place to wait than in Ferid’s own mansion in Osaka? Meanwhile, the Demon Army is gearing up for a coup in Shibuya, but Guren has a plan of his own that involves Yūichirō.}} | | | }} |character = Makoto Narumi Shūsaku Iwasaki Rika Inoue Yayoi Endō Tarō Kagiyama |page = 196 |cover = Volume 15.png |summary = With Ferid and Krul undergoing exposure torture, the only one left who can help Yūichirō and his friends is Guren! But Guren has secrets of his own that he’s willing to hurt his friends to protect. Meanwhile, Kureto wages war in Shibuya against his father in a coup d’état. Will he be able to defeat his father and take over the Demon Army, or this move spell his own demise?}} | | | * (Bonus) The Demon Army of Ikebukuro }} |character = Ky Luc |page = 188 |cover = Volume 16 (Japanese).png |summary = The battle to save Ferid and Krul Tepes from Ky Luc and the vampires begins in full force, but victory isn’t going to be easy. Ky Luc is a Fifth Progenitor and it’ll take a lot of coordination and teamwork to take him down. But Shinoa Squad and Guren have a plan — use the Seraph inside Yūichirō to overwhelm the vampire! But can Yūichirō keep himself in control of it long enough to defeat Ky Luc?!}} | | | | | }} |character = Aoi Sangū |page = 188 |cover = Volume 17 (Japanese).png |summary = Now that Ferid’s been rescued, Yūichirō and the gang regroup at Guren’s family’s old house. There, Guren reveals a terrible secret—the angel that was summoned with the original apocalypse is trapped in his home, and Yūichirō and his friends must work together to defeat it! Meanwhile, Krul is taken to Second Progenitor Urd Geales, the current leader of the vampires. While there, she reveals some old secrets of her own…}} | | | | }} |character = Lest Karr |page = 188 |cover = Volume 18.png |summary = Yūichirō and his friends head back to the Demon Army to prepare for the final battle. At the base, Kureto struggles to stave off Shikama Dōji from controlling his body. But things quickly begin to fall apart when Shikama Dōji also tries to take over Shinoa and Yūichirō! Will they be able to stop the possession? Or will they lose their bodies to the first progenitor?}} | | | | }} |summary = Shinoa fights for her life at the Demon Army headquarters where the First Progenitor, Shikama Dōji, is trying to possess her. Ferid’s solution to the problem? Kill her before she’s turned and possessed. With all of the pieces in place and the First’s resurrection all but complete, the vampires and the Hyakuya Sect both converge on Shibuya. Meanwhile, trapped in his own mind with Asuramaru, Yūichirō’s missing past is finally revealed to him.}} | | | | }} |summary = }} |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume: (these chapters can be found online) | | }} Navigation Category:Manga